1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server racks, especially to a server rack with a lockable tray.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer network systems include many separate computer units or servers which are positioned and stacked relative to each other in a rack. The rack includes a plurality of trays, where each computer unit or server is secured to one tray. The tray can be pulled away from the front of the rack so that each separate computer unit or server can be serviced by technicians for various reasons, such as maintenance, replacement of computer cards, etc., while the server is still in operation. The tray is secured on the rack via screws. When the tray is pulled away from the rack, the screws need to be detached one by one, which is time-consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.